


Feel the rain

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt and I really liked how it turned out, so I decided to post it here! Hope you like this, Tajana!

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Harry asks skeptically.

It’s quite literally pouring rain. There’s lightning and thunder every few seconds and Louis wants them to get out of the car—which is one of the safest places you can be during a thunderstorm—to ‘feel the rain’.

“How often do we get storms like this, Harry? Just think of how much fun it’ll be to just let loose, get wet and muddy like little kids. You can't tell me you don’t think about letting loose every now and then.  Just pull over up here. There’s a park right up here.”

Harry glances at Louis, and puts on his signal light because he knows Louis won't be dissuaded from this idea with words. He turns onto the next street and pulls up close to the curb to park.

“I knew there was something I liked about you.”

“What, that I listen to your stupid ideas?”

“Hey, now. This is a great idea,” Louis says, unbuckling his seat belt, “What are you waiting for? Come on, the storm’s not gonna last forever.”

He opens the door and gets out of the car while Harry contemplates starting the car again and driving away.

He sighs as he unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He doesn’t have an umbrella, he doesn’t even have a jacket. And yet, he’s still following Louis.

Louis’ already soaked to the core, giggling and spinning around when Harry reaches him. Harry shivers and rubs his hand down his soaking wet shirt—white, of course, why didn’t he wear a dark color today?

“Harry, come on! Let’s go on the swings!” Louis races forward without even waiting for an answer.

Of course he follows. At least there are trees covering the swingset.

He sits down on the swing and swings himself back and forth gently, watching Louis with a smile on his face.

Louis has got to be the most carefree person he’s ever met. It really is amazing to just sit and admire what he’s like sometimes.

A loud clap of thunder brings Harry back to reality and Louis laughs when he jumps at it.

“Scare you?” Louis asks as he slows down.

“You know, some of us aren’t as adventurous as you are! I'm still like 95% sure I'm going to be struck down by lightning.”

Louis stops and looks Harry up and down, “You are rather tree-like, aren’t you?”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry says before he can stop himself.

Louis’ eyes go wide and he laughs, “I think that’s the first mean thing I’ve ever heard you say. In all the—what's it been, eight months—in all the eight months I’ve known you, I haven’t heard you say one mean thing. And now you’re telling me to shut up. They’re going to take your nice card away.”

“I’m still nice!” Harry protests, “Sorry, though.”

That just makes Louis laugh harder, “I can't believe you’re actually apologizing to me. After all this! After being kind enough to give me a ride home from work every single time my mom can't come get me, after being too kind to turn me down on this ridiculous adventure in the rain! You’re apologizing to me! Incredible! You are the nicest person I know.”

“It’s not like it’s hard, being nice.”

“Then why don’t more people do it?” Louis asks, swinging his feet. "Just admit it, you're the nicest person ever."

Harry shrugs and looks up at the gray sky. “I think the rain is starting to let up. We should probably head back soon before it starts up again.”

“Wait one minute! There’s something we have to do first! Come on.”

Louis grabs Harry by the hand and pulls him to his feet. He leads him forward until they aren’t covered by any trees and the rain is hitting them freely.

“Close your eyes,” Louis says once they’ve stopped walking.

“What- Louis! What are we doing?”

“Just close your eyes.”

Harry exhales loudly, but closes his eyes. “This isn't part of a prank, right? Where’d you go? Louis?”

He’s just about to open his eyes to see where Louis went, but he stops when a pair of wet lips touch his own softly.

He gasps and the kiss is over much too quickly. He opens his eyes to find Louis still standing on his tippy toes, blinking right in front of him.

“Was that the wrong thing to do?” Louis asks, “I’ve mucked things up, haven’t I?” He winces and tries to take a step back, but Harry catches his waist before he can get too far.

“Have you ever kissed anyone in the rain before?” Harry blurts out.

Louis looks at him curiously, “I just kissed you! Right now! You were here! Or am I really not that memorable?”

“I meant before me. Was that your first kiss in the rain?”

Louis looks put out. “ _Yes_ , that was my first kiss in the rain, you big dolt! Why are you looking at me like that? Was that not _your_ first kiss in the rain?”

Harry’s heart is about to erupt with the affection he feels for this boy, but he quells it by pressing his mouth to Louis’ again.

He takes his time, lips brushing Louis’ tenderly. He breathes and breathes him in until Louis tilt his head slightly and loses his balance on his tippy toes. Louis’ right hand is fisted tightly in Harry’s soaking wet shirt and his left hand is tangling in Harry's long hair.

Harry’s never felt like this before. They aren’t even properly snogging, but Harry has never wanted someone so bad.

Louis pulls away after a couple minutes as he begins to shiver, cold from the rain and hot from the kiss.

Harry leans his forehead against Louis’ and smiles. “We could go to my apartment. It’s not far. And it would be warmer than standing in the rain and making out.”

Louis laughs, “Are we going to ‘Netflix and chill’ at your place?”

“What does that even mean?” Harry asks.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Never mind,” and pulls Harry towards the car. He stops when they reach the car and Harry is about to cross to his side when Louis exclaims, “Wait a minute! You never answered my question! Was that not your first kiss in the rain?”

Harry just pulls him in for another kiss.

“You can't just,” _kiss_ , “ kiss me to,” _kiss_ , “make me,” _kiss_ , “forget my question,” _kiss_ , “Harry!”

Harry kisses him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> i am genderfluidez on tumblr if you wanna come visit!


End file.
